Sgt. Clemets
Sgt. Clemets is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and the sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Law Rider". Her Japanese voice actress is Yuko Kaida. She was dubbed by Lilia Silva in the first game, with Jessica Straus voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Sgt. Clemets is unlocked in the first game by completing Dixie's story-line or through the Vow system. In Rumble Roses XX, she emerges after Dixie loses the Championship title to a player controlled character. Background "...I'm a cop now. I'm out to teach the public a lesson... As a police woman, I'm the good guy, no matter what I do. I'm gonna lock up everyone who rubs me the wrong way! You better be careful! I don't care who you are, if you cross me, you do time." '-Sgt. Clemets (during her Prologue)'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html Over time, Dixie lost popularity with the crowd due to committing too many fouls during her matches. Having become fed up with the apparent hypocracy of the crowd (happy to cheer her on at first, but later turning on her when she faltered), Dixie became "Sgt. Clemets". Clemets is not a woman to be crossed, as she's more than willing to imploy a harsh form of vigilante-style justice (in the vein of Dirty Harry) to reign in her opponents. Regardless of how others might see her, she sees herself as the law, and has no problem with busting some heads to get things done. Having become a "Renegade Cop", Sgt. Clemets answers to no one but herself. During the second game, once Reiko becomes "Rowdy Reiko", the two women team up to form a Tag-Team called "Original Sin" to compete in the newly-created Tag Division. Personality On the outside, it might appear as if this is just Dixie Clemets wearing a costume... However, Sgt. Clemets can still clearly be viewed as a badgirl in the games. Clemets portays herself as a crooked cop, though in a somewhat tongue-in-cheek manner. Many of her remarks and actions imply that she seems to be having fun with this new persona, unlike many of the other Heels (such as Sista A or Black Belt Demon) who take their badgirl persona very seriously. And for all her threats of violence, (whether intentional or not) there's an undercurrent of humor in much of her performance. She rides into the ring on a motercycle during her intro, struts around in a skimpy black outfit, and is flanked by attractive female followers (also dressed up in cop-like attire). During her interview, she's surprisingly laid back and even sassy, in spite of her change- claiming that she can't even remember why she changed in the first place ("I done forgot"). She tells the interviewer that her favorite words are "Crime and Punishment", and when asked about her body measurements, she gives them- then adding that she's "blossomed a bit lately." And when the interviewer asks her who she would most like to meet right now, she tells him "See me later, I'll show you." She also still gets along very well with Reiko (both as Babyfaces and as Heels), that the two form a new Tag-Team, called Original Sin to continue competing. Appearance Dixie, as Sgt. Clemets, visual change is mostly restricted to her in-ring costume... Since things like her hair color and complexion (and even makeup) remains unchanged from how she looked while in her Babyface persona. Sgt. Clemets wears a solid black Police Officer's "Peaked Cap" with a modern gold U.S. Marshal's crest on the front (similar to the 18th Century 'Western' style badge worn by Dixie). She also wears a tight black leather collar around her neck- similar to a dog collar.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peaked_cap#Civilian_usagehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/US_Marshal She wears a black leather bikini with two 5-sided segments covering her chest, with narrow straps running between them. The same straps tie around the back of her neck and behind her back. A silver Police Badge (aka. a "Shield") is attached to the left side of the bikini top, over the top of her breast. She doesn't wear elbow-pads, and instead wears a a pair of black elbow-length leather gloves (rather than martial arts gloves). She wears a comparatively more conventional looking black leather bikini bottom. Clemets' legs are covered with a pair of sturdy black leather chaps- often worn by motorcyclists. She also sports a pair of black leather high-heeled (and steel-toed) boots under the chaps. The combination of the bikini, riding chaps, and boots are also somewhat reminiscent of Dixie's in-wring outfit... except without any knee-pads. On the sides of the chaps, over her thighs, feature the elongated images of the French Heraldic Fleur-de-Lis symbol on them.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flor_de_Lis When Sgt. Clemets wins enough matches and achieves a high enough level of popularity (at least 80%), her Super Star Mode then becomes available- along with a new outfit and intro. Super Star Sgt. Clemets retains her black peaked cap, but now also wears a trendy pair of dark black (or blue-green) Aviator Sunglasses. She now has black necktie around her neck, in place of the black choker collar.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aviator_sunglasses She wears a pair of mesh gloves. Her for arms are covered with shiny black arm-guards, that feature bands (with metal spikes) around the wrist and on the ends of the guards. She wears a third similar metal-spiked band around her left upper-arm (around the bicep). Sgt. Clemets "top" is basically just a pair of black leather suspenders (with rows of metal studs) over her breasts. The left suspender strap has a silver six-point badge, located over her left breast. While the right suspender strap has what looks like a striped ribbon and medal attached to it over her right breast. The bases of the suspenders are attached to a pair of handcuffs- the 'cuffs' serving to tightly link the suspenders to the lower half of her wring costume. This part appears to be comprised of a pair of mesh pantyhose (with intermittent holes), under a pair of shiny black leggings (with metal studs lining the edges). There are large gaps on either side of the "pants", over her upper thighs- through which the mesh is visible. The word "POLICE" is written in white down the side of the left leg. She wears a pair of black and silver spike-heeled boots, with narrow spiked tips, metal studs, and three metal buckles visible in the front. In the two games, when Sgt. Clemets takes part in special matches on the beach, such as "Mad Mud Matches" in the original game or in "Queen's Matches" ''in the sequel, she arrives wearing an unusual and startling outfit for her fights. The "top" (such as it is) that she wears is extremely sparse, covering little of her breasts. On the default setting, the main parts of the top are light purple stars that cover her breasts- somewhat similar in appearance to so-called "pasties" worn by exotic dancers.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pasties Aside from the "stars", a string runs between them (that ties in the back), while strings come up from the top points of the stars and ties behind her neck. Sgt. Clemets is one of only two characters wears something over/in place of the bottom part of her swimsuit. (The other character is Becky, who wears a pair of short blue denim shorts). Similarly, Sgt. Clemets also wears a pair of shorts (though, it's somewhat unclear if she's actually wearing anything underneath it). Unlike the "Daisy Dukes" style cut-offs worn by Becky, Clemets' faded black short shorts have a clear hem and are closer to "Hot Pants" in their overall look.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shorts Sgt. Clemets also wears a pair of sandals during these matches as well.She also wears a pair of heeled-sandals as well to these matches, as part of her outfit. Fighting Style Sgt. Clemets' fighting style is very similar to her counter part's, with a heavy emphasis on strength-based attacks and powerful submissions and throws. She's not extremely fast, but her her brute strength an unparalleled endurance gives her a clear endge in head-on-battles This makes her well suited to most match types, where she can inflict high levels of damage on her opponents- like 1-on-1, or even Street Fights. Expectedly, she's also one of the slower (and also somewhat sluggish) fighters in the game, and has fairly poor reversing skills. This in turn, makes her vulnerable to faster and more agile fighters. She can also end getting her humiliation guage filled quickly if the player isn't careful. She can be at a dissadvantage in Pure Humilitation Matches, unless the player is willing to use her baton- which can rapidly fill the opponent's Humiliation Guage. Killer Move *'Clemets Buster:' A power throw that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's strength. Sgt. Clemets starts off with her opponent in a front facelock. Next, she drapes her opponent's near arm over her shoulder. Sgt. Clemets hooks her opponent's right leg and lifts her on her shoulders. She then runs forward, jumps and transitions into a seated position, driving her opponent back-first into the mat. Sgt. Clemets covers them for the pin. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Sgt Clemets's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Speed Buster:' A power throw that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's strength. Sgt. Clemets bends her opponent over, locking her arms around the opponent's waist. Next, she lifts them up, flips them over on her shoulder and spins them 360°, and sideslams them back-first into the mat. **Only Sgt. Clemets can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Sgt. Clemets must be facing the front of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. *'Speed Buster II:' A power throw that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's strength. Sgt. Clemets bends her opponent over, locking her arms around the opponent's waist. As she lifts her opponent up and flips them over, she hoists them in the air, causing them to spin them 720°. Finally, Sgt. Clemets sideslams them back-first into the mat. **Only SS Sgt. Clemets can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Sgt. Clemets must be facing the front of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. * '''Nightstick:' An illegal move that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's dirty tactics. Sgt. Clemets first uppercuts her opponent in the stomach. With her Nightstick in hand, Rowdy swings her weapon twice at her opponent's her opponent's head. She then unleashes one more uppercut with the Nightstick to her opponent's jaw, knocking them to the mat. ** This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. ** In addition, Sgt. Clemets must be holding her Nightstick to execute this move. ** With that being said, this move can be done with her opponent standing up or lying on their backs. Humiliation Move *'Brahma Bull Rider:' A hold that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's submission abilities. Sgt. Clemets sits on her opponent's back, facing away from their head. Next, she grabs both of her opponent's arms and pulls them back, stretching their shoulder joints. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrances Trivia *Sgt. Clemets' theme “Dice Away” was composed, Arranged, & Performed by Mutsuhiko Izumi. *Clemets and Reiko are one of only two pairs that Tag together as both Faces and Heels. The other two fighters being Makato and Aigle. References Category:Heels Category:Characters